


Good Morning Mom

by Tvieandli



Series: Porn AU [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvieandli/pseuds/Tvieandli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cancer was rather late stage by the time the doctors had caught it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning Mom

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of Armin back story to set the tone of his motivations.

Armin's father had that grave look on his face at breakfast when his wife didn't come to the table. Armin looked at him pensively, chewing slowly on his bite of toast, and turning over in his mind what that meant.

Likely that she was too tired to get out of bed today. Armin set down his fork, and pushed up from his seat.

His grandfather let out a loud harumfing cough into his napkin. He would mind his own business though. Being old gave people that skill, Armin had found. Well, most of the time.

The hallway was long, and dark compared to the rest of the house. Squares of light fell through windows, and spilled out open doors onto the wood flooring as his feet carried him quietly closer to his parent's room. The house lacked sound other than that of forks on plates, and his own breathing steady in his ears.

These were the hardest days, he thought, leaning into the door, and pushing it open. She was still in bed, and the curtains were still drawn tight around the sunlight that tried to creep through them.

He crossed the room to the little stereo on the dresser, and pressed play. Elvis' voice sang out into the room softly.

"You look like an angel~"

She stirred on the bed, a smile creasing her cheeks. "Good morning baby," she said as he found her hands, and pulled her softly out of the bed. Her feet looked cold, as bare as they were on the floor when he helped her stand up.

"You don't have to do this every time," she tried, her voice soft as a whisper. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and held her close, shuffling slowly, and out of beat with the music in a sort of stilted dance.

She smiled against his shoulder as he hummed along. Her arms found their way around his neck. "You got taller."

"Not much," he said.

She looked odd so early in the morning without her makeup on- no eyebrows, and no eyelashes- but she was still beautiful. She picked herself up a bit more, standing on her own.

"It's not really so bad today." He hummed in understanding. "The doctor said that it'll ease up again before the next treatment."

"Isn't that how it always goes?" he asked.

She laughed. "I suppose you're right."

The cancer was rather late stage by the time the doctors had caught it. The first thing his mother had said when she came home from the hospital was "I would have told them to lop them right off then and there, gone Jolie chic, only they said it wasn't just in my tits anymore, so I figured why not keep them?"

It'd had been mostly jokes from her since then. Strong jokes laughing in the face of death's grip on her. "He's got me by the tits! Everyone wants a piece of me these days. Honestly, I think your dad's just jealous."

And maybe it was true. It was hard not to be jealous when he realized that there was some concept that would be able to keep her forever while their hold on her was only temporary. Temporary, and slipping more and more each moment.

She laughed, rocking back on her feet as the song came to a stop.

"Alright," she said. "I'm ready to get up, and get my face on. Falls off every time I take a shower."

He smiled at her as she moved for the bathroom. "You need help?"

"No. Just self help. I do that with make up. Makes me feel like I'm wearing war paint."

He laughed softly, and turned back to the door, reaching to pull it shut behind him.

"Thank you baby," she said softly, pulling the bandana off of her head.

"You're welcome, mom."

After all, he wanted to be able to say he did his best to be there for her after all the times she'd been there for him. He didn't want her to die with out him at least giving that much back.


End file.
